the_mariah_careyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Even though that you can edit anything, this also means anon can too. Behaviours and other states are essential when editing. Here are some rules that can make this wii better, things you can refrain from doing, things to keep an eye on, and things that can get you into trouble here. Common Standards *Every single page must be real and truthful and factual. It cannot be anything fictional! Example: Mariah was a judge on the UK show Popstars in 2001. *Expand. Try your hardest not to be vauge, simple and just plain, when your adding anything to an article, try your best to add a lot of information (DO NOT FORGET TO SAVE ONCE IN AWHILE) and meanignful content. Anything that seems basic on here, it will be hard for anyone to add on even if it's something we never had heard or majority hasn't seen. We want to make sure that this wiki should have quality information than the other certain wiki's out there. Example: Mariah dated Nick Cannon. Then they got married and had twins. They divorced later. This should contain more information and each sentence should have something to add on and be more explanatory. Dates, events and other public things should be described, etc. * should be tagged on articles that have information very small or little information. EDIT means that this page is in edit mode and is still being written. Articles that tend to be rare or contains very little info should be tagged if it hasn't been edited in a long period time or that has little information that isn't really relevant. Example: Fiona (the girl Mariah hangs with in Capri, in VH1 What It's Like:Mariah Carey Around The World). Not a lot is mentioned and probably would not have a lot of information. This article should contain a . Articles like, Vision of Love (Debut Single) may not contain as much info, due to this being edited still. An EDIT still means its being prossesed and you can take this away when more has been added. *An infobox should contain content, use Infobox Album Correct (this is a more info'd version) for albums. Use Singles Released (this is for singles released on an album). Use Singles Released (+13 Boxes) for singles released on an album, but has more boxes for singles that have surpassed more than 7 singles that were released or were intinally released. *Lots of text should have seperate per paragraphs to get out confusion or cluster. *Unnecessary text should be cut down and that it should be sperated to its proper article/headings. This also goes with maority of facts, trivia, etc. *An article that requires an Infobox, must be added, and this means, the person should be knowledgeble in adding the Infobox. Infoboxes are suppose to keep the article neat and astheticlly pleasing in the article. *Pages should not containt code or sources with complex coding. If so, then refain from using it in an editor in Visuals, or editing, and try to edit in Source mode with less code as much as possible. *If you must copy and paste from Wikipedia, you can if you would like. However, I really would like to revise these words in your words and not from an actual article or from WIkpedia, but you can if you'd like to which is totally fine. Make sure to the tag at the beginning of the article at least. Wiki editors here eventually will be rewritten, but if not, it should be eventually. *Mispelling or misleading information should be fixed ASAP when spotted. *If you are uploading a picture with Rights License involved, please choose which one is sutiable to that pictures rights. *Illegal content on this wiki MUST BE REMOVED IMMEDIATELY! Nudity, Sexual content, Hateful/Racist comments (even if it's lambs hating towards JLO or Nicki Minaj, etc.), illegal files (songs, videos, movies, etc.) ripped from torrents are not allowed. The Style Here *Grammar, spelling, broken sentences, etc. should be fixed when spotted and don't be shy when it comes to editing it. However, some exceptions like intentional spelling like Lamibly (a combo of Lamb and Family), Charmbracelet, etc., spelling of her crew names, should be looked at first and then settled at it. *Album titles and Movie titles should be put in italics when mentioned everytime. Song titles should be put in "quotation marks". *Punctuation should be correct, titles that contain punctuation and everything else with punctations should be put in its correct place and not left out or misplaced. *Bolded things are for the intoductions in articles, specific titles and other names that are involved. Standards Albums, Singles, Movies, Awards, & Tours *Mariah Carey has released of content throughout her 26 years in her career. This means, thats some music and albums have been released as Unoffical or contain things that are fan-made or Unofficallyade. Rare/Leaked songs, songs that have never been included on albums and are in Unoffical releases, should have there oage with sufficent information. Any songs that are rare or leaked and don't contain as much information, should be put in with the Rare/Leaked Songs Page. *Unoffical albums, singles, compilation tapes, etc. SHOULD NOT have there own page. Why? Well this means it is being sold by a company not affilated with the company Mariah was/is in. When putting things in, for example a backcover of the album, the booklet, it should be offical, it should not be a fake copy or an unoffical release by another company. *Collaborative performaces tha feature Mariah Carey is fine to be put as an entire page to write about. However, anything that corillates more to the main artist, isn't quite relvevant on this page. That doesn't mean you should disinclude everything about the main artist, but to maintain an equal balance among both artists. *Movies that include her as a cameo should be rather refrenced on the Movie page than having a dedicated article to the movie for somehting Mariah was in for twelve seconds or that she is in for a minmal time. Example: State Propery Two, You Don't Mess With The Zohan, or Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, should not have an article dedicated to the movie for something Mariah was in for a few seconds, or for a few scenes. Movies like, WiseGirls, Tennessee, Glitter, or A Christmas Melody, should have an article since Mariah is either apart of the main cast, or is starring in the movie. *Awards and Nominations or Honours should all be in one page. The 23rd American Music Awards should not have an article, same goes with every other award show since it's only Mariah either, being nominated, winning an award, recieving an honour, performing at a show, presenting an award, on the red carpet, etc. should still be in the Awards & Nominations page and nothing else. *Tours should all have there own article and page, it should be written properly and nothing missing or very minimal. Concerts for one thing, like Make Poverty History, Jamaica Jazz & Blues, etc. that is only one or two songs apart of the entire set list should be on one page. Specials, like Here Comes Mariah!, Around The World, MTV Unplugged, VH1 Divas, Mawazine Festival etc. should have an article. Bianca *Mariah's alter ego, like Whitney Houston's Suzan, Beyonce's Sasha Feierce etc. must be taken in extreme caution. Although we do not were she is was exactly born, where she lived, her discography besides Storm, etc. Should be taken from Mariah's mouth or a clear source affiliated with Mariah Carey or her team. *Creating your own backstory is called fanfcition and not is the legitament story from Nariah carey herself. *Be careful when researching certain videos that feature Mariah Carey, the song Heat was never a single, nor a video was created for it, which the footage that actually belongs to the "Boy (I Need You)" music video. *Bianca should have reliable sources if it seems like that the information seems false. Other Artist, Producers, & Songwrtiers *They should have articles themeselves, and that they must have something to do with Mariah herself, artist, that don't for example, Keith Urban, is rather an off-side thing than a full article. *Each article that contains a collab, should be listed in which songs both them and Mariah have collabed with at the end of the article for an easy navigation. *If the artist has also written, produced and sung on the track should belisted for all three. Sources *Newspapers, factual books, reports, journals, and anything credible is accepted. *Media that is true, like magazines and televison, is accepted too, however, if it is confirmed by Mariah herself, and anything crediable including the media is contradciting statements, than Mariah overules the informatio regardless. Example: Mariah Carey's breakdown in 2001, media clamis she cut her wrist and threw plates on the floor. Mariah herself deemed this false and said she passed out due to her exhaustion. Mariah's words overrule the media's words. *Blog sites (i.e. Perez Hilton, TMZ, etc.), fan webistes are not deemed credible and therefore cannot be used as reliable unless they themesleves have credited other reliable sources themesleves. *Written interviews and video interviews are deemed reliable regardless, however this means it should be from something credible. this means an interview from a blog site and has no confirmation from the singer heself, is not deemed credible. Like if she were to appear on The Wendy Williams Show, it must have a confirmation on it or at least something that claims she really agreed for this. *Anything she post on social media, like Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, etc. is deemed credible. *Anything from her website will always be deemed as credible regadless. *Lyrics are credible, but try your best never to overanalyze the emaning on some of them, and do not jump to conclusions to who she refers to, or what she is refering to. List like this, is updated when its the time to updated. Try checking weekly or monthly for any new updates, anything new, will be put as (NEW:) and the following information. The Standards of Rules here on this Wiki will be updated and revised when it can be. There could be some articles that might not be meeting these standards, this can be changed with some admins and/or the leader of the Wiki. There could be a possiblity of contacting the person who wrote the article for a rewrite or rechange. By the way, a shade page can be allowed, as long as it doesn't cross the lines with the illegal content, this also means peope who can comment SHOULD NOT BULLY THESE ARTIST that were shaded or low-key mentioned from time to time. Anything that has to do with hate, like her calling American Idol hell and going to work with Satan isn't aloud, since it does violate hate, even though we know she is joking, we shouldn't be tearing other things/people down. SOme Mariah fans can be huge Nicki Minaj fans, some fans could be huge JLO fans, etc., etc. But we'll see.... Try following and keeping The Rules and this Wiki can be hot tamale! Category:Rules Category:Site Maintenance Category:The Mariah Carey Wikia